Question: Brandon had to read articles 29 through 63 for homework tonight. If Brandon read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting articles 29 through 63, we can subtract 28 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 35. We see that Brandon read 35 articles. Notice that he read 35 and not 34 articles.